


Risky Business

by Elayna



Series: The Risks series [2]
Category: White House Down (2013)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: Alison's interested in what James has enjoyed.  John's not so sure about this idea but he could be persuaded if the conditions were right.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This porny threesome started as part of Taking Risks, but I decided it didn't fit in with that fic. By that time it was mostly written and I wanted to finish it. So then it spawned a sequel! My brain likes sequels.

"I don't know that you're going to be able to get home," James said to John, looking out the window. The East Coast was completely snowed in. Everyone who could was staying home, even the president.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. I barely made it in this morning, the roads were horrible."

"I'm sorry you have to be stuck here."

John shrugged carelessly. "Stuck here or stuck home alone, here is better. Carol couldn't get in this morning; she texted she's glad I'm here."

"You're officially off duty soon, aren't you?" Alison asked, glancing at the time.

"Yeah, twenty minutes. They're finding some spare rooms for everyone to sack out."

"Why don't you stay with us a while? James, what about some Monopoly?"

Somehow John found himself with a cup of coffee and the racing car piece, sitting around a coffee table with the president and the first lady, playing cutthroat monopoly while the storm continued to rage outside.

Both James and Alison seemed in a good mood, appearing relaxed but occasionally trash talking each other and John. Alison had never seemed to treat John differently after the night that he and James had shared. He wasn't sure if James had decided against telling her or if she was so totally fine with it, she didn't see any reason to react differently to him. Either way worked for John. Continuing to do his job and be at James' side was his priority.

Alison caught John glancing at her and smiled, taking off her earrings. "James told me about what happened in Philadelphia. And what happened after Muriel had you attacked."

They were discussing this? Apparently so. James was studying the Monopoly board, as if he had options other than moving his piece forward. Had James filled her in every single time that James had taken a secret moment to touch him, rest his forehead against John's? "He said that you were okay with it."

"I am fine with it." Her smile was flirtatious, almost wicked. "Let us say, it was inspirational and has continued to be."

And that... was possibly weirder than John could handle. 'The president and his wife are fucking to thoughts of you.' He looked at James, who took a swig of his beer. "That's, um, good?"

She put her earrings on the side table but then leaned back in the chair and didn't take more off, for which John was grateful. "We think so. I've talked to James about adding you to my five."

"And he's, um, good with that? You are?" He directed at James.

"He is. What do you think about that?"

"I'm flattered, ma'am."

"But? I'm hearing hesitation in your voice."

There was the risk, of course, to James' presidency. John had sworn not to endanger that again. But mostly... "I don't think I could... engage in an exchange with a married woman, ma'am."

"You can call me Alison when I'm propositioning you, John."

"Yes, ma'am. Alison," John said, really wishing James would give some signal what he thought about this, except apparent acceptance by his non-response.

"You had sex with a married man."

"I had sex with a lot of married men in the army. I was still married. It's just... different."

"Sex with men is acceptable stress relief but women are pure? Or their husband's property?"

Wow, either of those seemed bad options to admit to. "I don't know, Ma'am. Alison. It's just the way I feel. Sex with a married woman is wrong." He shrugged. "Cheating?" he offered.

James twirled his piece in his fingers, finally looking up. "And if I was there? Watching or participating?"

That suggestion hit John right in the gut. Despite the kisses in the hospital and the occasional touches, he'd figured once would be all he'd ever have of James. Admitting they needed each other was not as risky as having sex. A second time, even if it was only James' staring at his naked body... "I don't want to endanger your presidency, but if you think it'll be okay, sure. Anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"If it's anything I want, then there's really no time like the present, is there?" James asked.

"You--" John glanced at the shut door to the residential apartment. "Now? Here?"

"Can you think of a better time?" James' voice went smoky. "I want to watch you fuck my wife."

"Let me check in before--" he stood, one hand brushing his cock. 'Before I get a massive boner that makes checking in impossible' he tried to imply.

John knew he wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box. It had taken a ridiculously long time before he realized James was quietly arranging IPAs for him for their nightly wind down. James mostly drank wine at dinner, then had a shot of hard alcohol on the rocks. As soon as Alison had brought up that night, he should have realized they'd planned the entire conversation. Knowing them, with multiple contingencies depending on John's reaction.

The president and first lady of the free world had laid in bed and discussed seducing him. The thought was flattering and heady, even though a tiny part of him wondered how much convenience played into their decision to make him the one. They might joke about five, but none of those other four, whoever they were, would be as easy to arrange.

Though if Beyoncé was on the list and ever came close to being a possibility, John would totally help.

As his thoughts whirled, trying not to think about James and Alison talking about him in their bed, he checked in with the other guys, joked about POTUS and FLOTUS being cutthroat players, and encouraged the guys to take long breaks. Thankfully Carol hadn't been able to make it in. Given the bad weather, all the rest would accept John's casualness and be more relaxed themselves. Though John tried to never take advantage of it, he was aware the others gave him a deference that his otherwise junior status as an agent didn't deserve. 

As John entered the residential apartment, he resolved he was going to make an impression. This might--should, definitely should--be the only time the three of them would be together, and it was going to be memorable.

Shutting the door firmly behind him, he crossed the room to Alison, bending enough to scoop her into his arms. She was tall for a woman but slim, and an easy weight to hold.

She giggled in surprise and wrapped her arms around John's shoulders. He swallowed her giggle with his kiss. "Monopoly's done, we all won."

James was watching them, his mouth a little open.

"James? Watching or participating?" He asked, but he didn't wait for an answer, carrying Alison into the bedroom and sitting down on the edge of the bed with her. He hoped James would join in, but was going to make it good for him either way.

The door clicked shut, but John ignored James' presence as he pulled Alison's sweater over her head and deftly unclasped her bra.

Her breasts were small, but the nipples were sensitive, and it was fun to lick and suck at them, to hear the reaction in her gasped breaths, to feel her fingers clutch at him.

James reached for John, undoing his shirt buttons. "We don't want you mussed up." They worked smoothly, John stripping Alison as James stripped him, only John let her clothes fall to the floor while James carefully folded John's and put them on a dresser.

He slid to his knees, pulling off her pants, shoes, and socks, leaving her in her white lacy panties for a moment as he sat between her spread thighs, his hands on her knees. 

Her fingers brushed down his cheek and jawline. "Please tell me you do that."

Giving a soft chuckle, he rubbed his cheek against her hip. "Frankly, ma'am, I don't understand why all guys don't. It has gotten me out of trouble so many times. Really, so many."

"Maybe it's better so many guys resist doing it, you look better in comparison."

"Their loss." He rubbed his nose against the front of her white panties. "I like it."

"Don't let me stop you doing what you enjoy. And John?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You can call me Alison when you're making love to me."

Standing by Alison, James spread his fingers through John's hair. "I never got him to stop calling me sir."

Making love... John was glad that she'd used those words, not just having sex. He felt like this was love, making all three of them feel good. The feelings of affection and fondness didn't stop him from wanting to tease them though. "James." He rubbed his hand over the front of James' pants, feeling his dick harden. "Were you planning on watching or participating?"

"I didn't mean to cut into Alison's time."

"I'm working on my multi-tasking. I can handle both of you."

James shifted away, undressing, and John returned his attention to Alison. It was probably one of those things you weren't supposed to think anymore, but the contrast of her white panties and his white hands as he stroked her thighs against her dark skin was hot. He brushed his lips against the top of her panties, catching the material in his teeth and pulling it away from her skin before letting it snap back. He eased the panties down her legs as James sat down by her, fully naked. Participating then, which made John harder.

He curled one hand around James' dick, holding it lightly, rubbing his thumb over the tip, while he buried his head in Alison's pussy. He wanted to make both of them come, but Alison first. He hadn't lied; he enjoyed exploring a woman, swirling his tongue over and into her folds, finding her clit and giving it devoted attention. 

Over his head, James and Alison were kissing, James playing with her breasts. 

"On the bed," James said to John. "I want you closer." 

John picked up Alison, placed her in the middle, and found his place again, between her legs.

Alison curled her hands around his head, holding him to her pussy. "He's so good, baby. So good."

"Make her come, John."

That command was easy to obey, but then, James' commands usually were. John kept up the relentless attention on Alison, licking and using his fingers, until she stifled a scream into James' mouth, her juices flowing.

"You need to fuck her. Keep going until you make her come again. You can do that, can't you?" James stroked a hand down John's spine, putting a condom on the bed.

That small packet made everything weirdly real for John. He'd made the first lady come and now he was going to fuck her. This was not anything he'd ever believed could happen. He grabbed the packet, opening it and rolling the condom on. Alison watched with a lazy, satisfied smile and wrapped her arms around him when John positioned himself. "Come on, baby."

She was wet, and John sank in faster then he'd intended, pausing to make sure she was okay. Her legs squeezed around his hips. "Come on, all the way."

"Yes, ma'am," he muttered dutifully, his lips against hers, because he could never stop being a smartass. He pushed in, starting a slow rhythm. He'd always tried to be a good partner, but usually he went with the flow and stopped thinking. This time, he was determined to make sure Alison enjoyed every second, and keep his thrusts deep and slow. 

 

Alison ruined his plan, pushing with her entire body, urging him to turn over. He could have resisted, dug his elbows and knees into the mattress, using his strength and weight to force her to stay on her back. Instead, he went with her, rolling over, letting her settle on top, riding him. 

James was sitting on the bed, resting against the headboard, and gave a chuckle. "You know she wants what she wants."

"I've noticed," John gasped, because it was a little hard to talk with Alison riding him. He could only feel, her tightness around his dick, the pleasure of her hands and James' stroking on his chest, tweaking his nipples. He loved having his nipples played with, feeling the touch all the way to his dick.

James twisted his hips closer, offering his dick to John, and he latched on, sucking the dark length into his mouth, wet and sloppy. He was losing his ability to coordinate or focus, rolling his hips off the bed and driving into Alison, his hands squeezing her hips, licking and sucking on James' dick, tasting pre-come and swallowing. Everything was smooth skin and sweat, overwhelming his senses, until Alison gave another small scream, muffled by biting at the back of her hand. John arched his hips one last time, spurting into the condom and panting hard as James came, moaning.

John tried to swallow it all, but some dribbled out of his mouth. The president's come was on his face. James licked it off, his tongue moist in John's skin as Alison collapsed next to him. 

"Jesus," John said, because what the hell else was there to say? 

James started stroking him again, from his face down the column of his throat to his chest. "I hope you're not going to leap up and dash off again."

"I should. They might wonder if I'm gone too long."

"Sometimes I could live without being in a fishbowl."

"James, get the man into the shower. I need to rest."

James leaned across John and kissed Alison's forehead. "Yes, dear." He stood up, tugging at John's hand. "Come on." 

John let himself be manhandled into the shower. "I could just wipe down, like last time."

"You went back to your room and showered, right? You need to shower now. Monopoly takes a long time to play. You're going to be hanging around all afternoon and the evening. Maybe even overnight." James started the water and adjusted the temperature before lathering up his hands.

Overnight sounded good. Maybe they could risk another time in a few hours. He'd really like to feel James' dick in his ass again. 

James washed him slowly, all over his body, stopping to kiss and caress him often. When John tried to help, James batted his hands away. John stayed still and let James do what he wanted. A lover had rarely taken care of him, but then, he hadn't had many lovers since he and Mel broke up, just quick hookups. 

Alison got up as they redressed, strolling naked toward the bathroom. "You're going to check in?"

"Yes, you're still winning. You're a fierce player."

"You want a snack? I've worked up an appetite," James said, as he and John stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room. 

Alison paused in the bathroom door and John had to stop and look. She was gorgeous, slim and curvy. If there was a next time, maybe he'd manage to stay on top, but he doubted it. "Me too. The refrigerator should be full. Whatever looks good to you."

"Yes, dear."

The game was waiting, pieces in their places on the board, money and property cards arranged where they sat, nothing to indicate that he'd just had sex with the first couple. One more experience to remember but never mention. 

"John."

James waited until John had turned and looked at him, hand resting on the door handle. "Thank you."

"Seriously, sir, absolutely my pleasure."

"Check in and come back?"

"Yes, sir."

John stepped into the hallway, remembering what properties were in Monopoly. What were the rich ones, Broadway and Park Place? Alison had bought both of those early on, but he and James had gotten enough property that it would be a long struggle to determine a winner. They'd be playing for hours, he was sure, no one needed to check on them. He could look after the first lady and the president without assistance. 

He hoped the snow lasted a long time. 

~ the end ~

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Seaward for the betaing!


End file.
